All in A Day
by rainypromise
Summary: Jacob shows Bella one of the benefits of being a werewolf..."what's the best thing about being a werewolf, Jake?" "The best thing...is the speed."


A Twilight Fanfiction

**All in a Day**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**Music: Wonder by Megan McCauley**

Bella stares at the expanse of Jacob's broad back with wary eyes. "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"You're going to take me for a run, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get sick."

A smile curve Jacob's wide lips. "You won't."

"Yes, I will. I can close my eyes but I'll get curious, open them and get sick."

The smile widens into a laugh. "Look, I'm in my human form, I won't be as fast as when I'm a wolf. You might even enjoy it." His eyes sweep over her unconvinced expression and blast her with the full strength of his smile, his brown eyes latching onto hers with shameless pleading that puppies everywhere will look at him with disgust. "Trust me."

Bella, being the putty that she is in front of that smile meekly climbs onto his back when he crouch in front of her, threading her hands around his neck when he hitch her up. It should bring her memories—excruciating painful ones—to the surface but those memories still remains in the deepest corner of her mind as it always does when she is with Jacob, maybe because it is so different.

First of all, Jacob's skin was smoldering hot where it touch hers, the stretch of his back along her chest and torso, his shoulders against her arms, his hands at her thighs blazing hot that she doesn't really need her red wool jacket..

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She feels his amusement vibrate onto her chest at the sullen sound in her voice. "Here we go."

She feels his muscles shift, feels the ripple of air streaming through the strands of her hair, blowing it back from her face, she bite her lip as she tightens her hold around his neck and closes her eyes tight.

"Are we there, yet?" She yells against the roaring wind, making him laugh.

"You have your eyes close, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Open them."

"I'll get sick."

"You won't. Open them."

Mumbling under her breath, she blinks her eyes open and saw the world as a liquid stream around them, rushing past like a great river of color. She stifles a yip when Jacob passes through a tangle of branches without pausing and escapes without even a scratch. She is positive that if it was her, she would've stumble a million times over and would probably be tangled all to hell but Jacob loped seamlessly through bushes, arch roots, the tangle of tall grass. It is as if the forest turns to water around them and he was wading through it without problem. He ran smoothly across the forest grounds, giving himself to the joy of the run, surrendering himself to the rhythm of the forest that only its creature know, seeing things that she can't, sensing things that she is blind to, his muscles working without any effort, his breathing steady and deep.

"Wow."

"Awesome, huh?"

She watched the world past by them, bright fingers of sunlight burning down the tall dense fir trees like golden threads, shifting and highlighting whatever and wherever it touches.

"It's beautiful."

"Feeling sick, yet?"

Bella laugh, not able to take her eyes off the moving forest around then, the mist left jewel like beads on the leaves, the branches that everything gleams brightly like diamonds. Because they are moving, the sunlight shifts and dances, flashing, reflecting the rich, vivid colors of red, browns and yellow gold. This is not the forest that she remembers from her memories, not the one that serves as a background in her nightmares, not even the one that she sees everyday throughout her window.

No, this was Jacob's forest, Jacob's world, this is what the world looks like from Jacob's eyes and it is beautiful.

Everything is colorful, everything is bright.

"You want me to go faster?"

"Can you?"

He grins and digs his feet faster, harder against the ground, Bella feels the slap of wind on her face and when she spits out his hair, he laughs. She squints her eyes against the wind and presses her cheek to Jacob's, giving herself a front row seat to whatever it is he's seeing. She feels his cheek lift against hers and she knows that he is smiling.

_The best thing is the speed_, _he said once upon a time, he wasn't kidding, _she thought_._

"This must ruin motorcycles and cars for you." She whispers, knowing he can hear her even with the howling wind in their ears.

"A little bit." He admits loudly. She smiles and lifts her eyes to the sky, the light seems to ripple and shiver in the air as it clung to the branches like something alive.

"Wow."

Jacob laughs and there is more than a little mischief in it that Bella tears her eyes from the view and sees where they are heading, panic trickles to her stomach, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Oh, no. Jacob. No. _Don't_." Jacob ignores her pleading and the deafening squeal in his ears and leaps off the rocky ledge. In the short seconds where they are suspended in the air, lengthening the time that it feels like forever to Bella with the light shimmering across her vision, the fragrant smells of burnt leaves and the sharp spicy scent of autumn, Jacob turns his head to meet her eyes and grin..

They hit the ground, his knees bending to soften the impact and they roll across the blanket of golden, red and brown leaves.

Breathless with excitement, adrenalin and with screaming, Bella lies on her back, leaves tangling in the brown of her hair, the red of her coat, her eyes meeting Jacob's in the shocked silence. They looked at each other for a full minute before finally their lips tremble and burst out in laughter that echoes along the line of naked trees.

4

All in a Day 


End file.
